phoenix_wright_random_encountersfandomcom-20200213-history
Turnabout Dusk
Character list Tateyuki Shields; The Judge; Miles Edgeworth; Kay Faraday; Naoto Shirogane; Mia Fey; Erol Brisbane; Neptune; Plutia; Sir Godot The Rekter; Swift Justice; Twilight Sparkle; Sunset Shimmer; Rainbow Dash; Future Phoenix Wright?; Apollo Justice; Opening The turnabout starts with a cutscene of Tateyuki Shields describing the transpired events. Six months has passed since Murica has been wiped off the face of the Earth, with the Judge presumed to have been M. I. A. Russia and Arstotzka have been expanding their influence, taking over country after country. The situation is getting dire with each day, and very little countries remain that can oppose them. The cutscene ends with Tateyuki Shields expressing certainty for upcoming doom, but not doubting the hope and resilience of the group, to set things right and restore the balance. The scene begins in a cold location(To be updated) with Kay, Naoto, Miles, Tateyuki, Justice, Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Sir Godot, Future Phoenix, Erol and Neptune. Shortly after, Neptune introduced a friend of hers named Plutia, whom seemed to express interest in Naoto. However, in the middle of a casual coversation, a meteor was visibly falling towards them at alarming speeds. After preparing to intercept it, the meteor crashed, and revealed Ema Skye crawling out of it. An unknown man, that was with the group before, has introduced themselves as Yutaka and was willing to inform the group regarding the condition of Wulf Fleetway. Meanwhile, Naoto has finally agreed to talk privately with Plutia, whom formed an aura field around them so that they wouldn't be able to be seen by others. After expressing her satisfaction over Murica's destruction, Plutia asked Naoto to get Neptune out of the way, diminishing the field and returning to the group after giving her offer. After a random drinking contest, Wulf Fleetway's health became a concern, as Yutaka had revealed that Wulf had the flu and was not recovering well. After Yutaka had relieved Mia Fey from her duty of watching over Wulf, he had assured her that she will be taken care of. Miles and Erol meanwhile went scouting the surroundings to have an idea of what to expect. Suddenly, a random pony named Frost appeared and told the group to follow her, introducing herself as the head of the arstotzkan army. Out of nowhere, Tateyuki appeared at the border to Arstotzka and presented papers, which allowed the group access without any questions asked. Middle-game There, they were introduced to Yuri Cosmos, the leader of Arstotzka, whom revealed that Russia has declared a war against them. Yuri Cosmos explained how russians were preparing for this war in advance, and hinted at using a secret weapon against them, but he tasked the group with a different objective - protecting his secret agent. After the introduction of Relius Clover and a short conversation, Yuri called the border control and instructed them to detain individuals with pink eyes and red coats, and kill Wulf Fleetway on sight. Such knowledge unnerved the group as chaos and confusion broke out. After Miles and Erol returned from their scouting, they've informed the group that arstotzkans are heading towards Wulf's location. Yuri then proceeded to give the group an ultimatum: to head east and find the red haired man amongst the russian and arstotzkan conflict, or Wulf will be executed. Shortly after the group had received a call from Yutaka, whom assured them that Wulf was in safe hands, but he would complete his objective, should they refuse the order. As the group accepted, Tateyuki lead them outside, where they mentally prepared for the upcomming war. After presenting necessary equipment, Tateyuki stayed behind while the rest of the group moved forward. The calm before the storm was when the group encountered a reporter documenting the arstotzkan war. mentioning that she was asked by the military to document the "good news" as well as taking pictures for her secret paper. The chat was interrupted by Swift noticing the russians approach. As the group proceeded to shoot, explode, mutilate, slice, stab, wreck, rekt, tornado, coffee beam, and utterly decimate the russian forces, the sounding russian officer called for a retreat mere minutes after advancement. Their success was short-lived, as the Tsar of Russia, Viktor Reznov arrive at the scene. After the overall disappointment of the failure of his army, he took matters into his own hands to take out the arstotzkan forces, with the officer ordering a resumed barrage. With one throw of a sickle, the artstozkan war tower has cut in half, and the arstotzkan army was demoralized. As the majority of the group kept attacking Reznov with little effort, the pace was interrupted by Yutaka's appearance, whom promtly knocked Reznov on the ground with a headbutt. It was revealed, that Yutaka was part of the Shirogane family, a man Reznov failed to kill on the day Russia had broken the borders of the Order of Blue, when the Shirogane escaped to Murica and were branded as traitors. The battle between Viktor Reznov and Yutaka Shirogane begun. Yutaka tried to take down Reznov by molding animal figures to sick against him. However, Reznov wasn't worried, as he had unleashed what he claimed was one of Russia's greatest scientific accomplishments. All of Yutaka's constructs were negated by a strange creation of organic matter, as it began absorbing the bodies of the countless dead soldiers. Frustrated, Yutaka charged directly at Reznov with his twin blades, while Reznov faced him with his hammer and sickle. As the two men collided, Yutaka ended up striking a lethal blow to Reznov, unwittingly being played into his trap. As Reznov gleefully congratulated Yutaka as his life faded, his body ended up being absorbed into the ground as well. A few moments later the ground opened as a giant worm creature with Reznov's body in control of it emerged from the ground. Yutaka attempted to react, but Reznov's sickle had left a bloody mark on his body. As the battle with the russian experiment continued, the sky started turning blood red, as both sides, arstotzkans and russians started to be massacred by an unseen force. Shortly after, a mysterious man with red hair appeared, as the new bodies of dead soldiers transformed into animate mutations, ravenously shreding and feeding off of each other. As Yutaka announced the presence of the Red Death, the newly formed banshees had noticed the group and attacked them. In the midst of confusion and battle, Yuri Cosmos called to confirm the well-being of his agent, Relius Clover, and ended up disappointed in them for focusing on battling Reznov. Yuri revealed to the group the fact that he was aware of the Red Death and used the group as a fail safe in the case of Yutaka's failure, with his parting words being that the group have become the enemies of Arstotzka. As the banshees attacked the group, they were forced to fight, albeit with futility. Yutaka informed the group that they're unable to kill the creatures without burning the bodies, which they were unable to do. Being forced into retreat, the group tried to escape from the creatures. As a banshee was aiming to ravage Naoto, she instinctively pushed Neptune into the maws of it, allowing it to critically injure Neptune's throat. Baffled and confused, Naoto didn't know what to do and desperately called for help, but nobody came. Seeing no escape, injured Yosuke helped carry both of them as they ran to reunite with the group. Afterwards, Tateyuki randomly appeared and guided the group into a cave in order to avoid the banshees. End-game The group ended up in a secluded cave as dead bodies were continuously transformed into banshees around the red haired man. Surrounded, the group tried to recover from the war and the ongoing outbreak. A conflict broke in the sheltered group as Tateyuki was breaking down while Neptune and the group accused and pressured Naoto of sacrificing her to save herself. With Naoto being attacked by most members, she retreated into a corner in tears, as Tateyuki's resolve failed. Overcome with hopelessness, he spoke about all of his attempts to prevent the Earth from being destroyed in the timelines, only to have failed every time. After calming down, he pulls out a musix box and hands it to Mia, whom confirms it having Fey symbols and being some sort of a puzzle. As Neptune was dying from a gruesome injury, she was burned and given a hero's funeral. Neptune's death reminded Yutaka of the way the arstotzkan border fell. He told the group about the peaceful nature of Arstotzka and the first appearance of Red Death, as well as the day when he assisted Order of Blue to bomb the border and allow the members in Arstotzka. Soon, the group split up into resting and exploring the caverns, as they needed to find the infamous professor Hershell Layton to solve the puzzle of the music box. Category:Turnabouts